True loves kiss
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One Shot- He had proposed, proving to Belle that she was his true love. She just wanted the rest of the town to see that too. Rumbelle. Set in Storybrooke. Rated T for safety.


**Hello everyone! **

**I have recently been introduced to Once Upon a Time and have instantly fallen in love with it. My favourite is Rumplestilskin and Belle and so I had to write something for them :P**

**This is all me and I haven't written much lately (been so busy!) so I'm probably a little rusty. Ally mistakes are my own and I apologize. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **He had proposed, proving to Belle that she was his true love. She just wanted the rest of the town to see that too. Rumbelle. Set in Storybrooke.

**True Loves Kiss **

She couldn't stop staring. Of all the jewels that had once been hers back in the Enchanted Forest none had ever looked so right. Encasing her ring finger was a solid gold band with a cluster of small diamonds surrounding a larger one in the middle. The way the diamonds had been arranged looked as if it were a rose nestled in its leaves.

So far the ring had only been on her finger for the past 10 hours but Belle couldn't stop staring. It wasn't just an engagement ring. It was more than just a promise to be by her side, to grow old with her and to have a family. Nor was it just a promise to love her every day, be with her through the bad times and to be the good days.

It was a promise, but also proof that he had accepted that she loved him and that he, Rumplestilskin (or Mr Gold as he went by in Storybrooke), believed in her love and had finally, truly let her in. He had proposed after a wonderful dinner he had spent nearly all day working on. He had transformed their dining room to resemble the ball room in the Dark Castle.

Belle had been enchanted and the evening had been so wonderful she hadn't wanted it to end. She had been sitting in his lap, their conversation quiet as if it would break the spell of the evening. It was then that he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. He told her how much he loved her, how he didn't deserve to _be _loved by a woman such as herself. He told her how he didn't want to ever lose her again, that she was the only magic he needed.

She had waited until he had poured his heart out to her before capturing his lips in a true loves kiss and accepted his proposal.

Lying in bed, her head pillowed on his chest, she couldn't stop staring at the ring, a beautiful, dimpled smile on her lips.

"Not thinking of taking it off are you, sweetheart?" Rumple's soft voice startled her.

She turned to face him, looking horrified and quickly shielded the ring. "Never!" she gasped. She could see relief in his eyes and his hand came to rub at her silk covered hip. "I'm never taking this off. You can't make me either."

"Wasn't planning on making you," he assured her, hand tightening on her hip briefly. "I rather like it there on your finger."

Belle relaxed back onto his chest and smiled again. "It's beautiful, Rumple. I love it and I love you." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Not to take his Belle for granted, he deepened the kiss, pulling her tightly against his body. Her warmth seeped into his and cupped her cheek with his other hand, thumb roaming over her soft skin. She sighed against him; a happy and content sigh.

He pulled away gently, pushing her hair back from her face. He smiled, not his tight forced one he used with everyone in the town, but his genuine one. The one she only ever got to see. "I love you too."

Twining their fingers together, Belle slipped her thigh between his. "I don't want to get up."

"I know the feeling," Rumple grinned. "We don't have to get up, sweetheart."

"You have your shop to open," Belle reminded him with a tap against his collar bone. "And I have to get to the library."

"What if I don't want to?" Rumple raised an eyebrow at her, his smile turning mischievous.

Belle gave him a coy look. "Now, now, Rumple. We can't stay in bed all day."

"And why not?" Rumpled questioned.

"You know why," Belle said with a hint of sadness. "But, how about a deal?"

Rumple looked at with her amusement. "And what would that be, dearie?"

Belle grinned at him impishly. "We get out of bed and we have lunch together."

"And what do I get in return?" Rumple asked, amused. Belle was nowhere near his expertise in deal making but he was more than happy to indulge her.

"The pleasure of my company of course," Belle beamed.

Rumple chuckled and rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Then I accept your deal."

Belle giggled and kissed him quickly before rolled out of bed, her bare feet touching the ground. Rumple watched her move about their room, her silk nightgown swishing around her thighs. He wanted nothing to pull her back into bed but a deal was a deal.

* * *

Belle couldn't keep the smile of her face. She could feel the weight of her ring on her finger, a constant reminder of Rumple's love for her. She made her way to Granny's, eager for a warm hot chocolate. It was cold in Maine, and she was forced to rug up. She had briefly regretted making the deal with Rumple and getting out of bed.

She stepped into Granny's, feel the warmth washing over her as she did. She made her way to the counter and took a free seat.

"Morning, Belle," Ruby greeted her with a red lipped smile. "What can I get for you?"

Belle placed her order and swung her legs as she waited.

"Hello."

Belle turned and smiled when she saw the seat beside her was no longer empty but was now occupied by Henry.

"Hello, Henry," Belle smiled. She looked over his shoulder and saw Mary Margret, Emma and James behind him, all smiling at her in greeting.

"Can I come to the library with you?" Henry asked, before she could fall into conversation with the others. "There are some books I would like to read."

"Of course," Bell said, brightening. "Anything in particular?"

Henry shrugged. "Fairy tales."

Behind him, Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at her son.

"Here you are," Ruby said, coming back with a hot chocolate.

Belle reached out and took the cup with a smile.

"What is that?" Ruby gasped, placing the mug down on the counter, spilling some over the edge and she grabbed her hand. "That's an engagement ring!"

Everyone crowded around her to get a better look at the ring. They twisted her hand to see at different angles, a look of shock on their face.

"Cool," Henry grinned at her. "Who gave it to you?"

"Did Mr Gold propose to you?" James asked. His eyes were wide with surprise and he was looking between her face and her ring.

"Yes," Belle beamed.

"And you accepted," Mary Margret said, trying to sound positive but Belle could hear the worry and fear underlying her tone.

"Belle," Ruby said hesitantly. "Did you accept?"

Belle frowned at them all and pulled her hand back.

"Of course I did."

"Belle, are you…sure?" Emma asked carefully. "I mean have you…thought this through?"

"Of course I have," Belle frowned at them all. "I know you don't believe in Rumplestilskin. That you only know him as the Dark One but I _know _who he really is." She slid off her seat, clutching her bag tightly and shielding her hand from view.

"Belle, we didn't mean…." Mary Margret began but Belle cut her off.

"Yes, you did."

She stalked out of the room, her shoes clicking against the tiled floor. She yanked open the front door and stepped out into the cold, tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

Rumple's cane tapped against the ground with every step as he headed to the library. He pushed open the door and stepped into the warmth, immediately scanning the shelves for his true love. He ventured further inside and found her unloading a box with brand new books. He watched her for a moment, a smile on his face.

She handled each book with such a delicate hand and placed them on the shelves in such a loving manner. She was simply stunning and he couldn't believe she loved him.

Turning around, Belle spotted Rumple and she gasped. Setting the books down, she hurried to him and hugged him tightly. He grunted softly but hugged her back.

"I'm here to collect my debt," he said, once she had pulled away. In his other hand he held a picnic basket. When they had first started reconnecting, she often brought him a picnic lunch. He thought it time to return the favour.

"Let me grab my things," Belle said.

He waited patiently and extended his arm to her once she was. She happily looped her arm through his and tucked herself into his side. They stepped out onto the street, Belle locking the library behind her, and they wondered down the street together.

"How has your day been?" Belle asked as they walked.

"Fine," Rumple shrugged. "I'm more interested in yours."

Belle tensed at the question, tightening her grip on his arm. "Fine."

"What happened?" Rumple asked, turning his head to face her. "Sweetheart?"

"Nothing," Belle lied. "Please, I just want to enjoy my lunch with you."

"Belle," Rumple said through gritted teeth.

"Please," Belle begged. "Rumple, please. Just let us enjoy our lunch."

Rumplestilskin did not want to just let it rest, but he let his slid for the moment. He took Belle towards the harbour and sat them down at a small bench that over looked the water. He sat the picnic basket beside him, keeping Belle close on his other.

"What have you made us?" Belle asked, eager to keep their lunch friendly.

"Ah," he grinned. With a flourish he pulled out to sandwiches. "Nothing as delicious as a hamburger I'm afraid."

"It looks wonderful," Belle assured him. She leant over and kissed him quickly before taking her sandwich.

While they ate they talked and teased one another. When Rumple asked her what type of wedding she dreamed of, Belle grew quiet.

"Having second thoughts now, dearie?" Rumple asked, frowning.

"No," Belle said firmly, looking him right in the eye. "No. I love you. And I want our wedding with just us."

Rumple's frown tightened at this. "You don't want that Ruby girl? I thought you were growing quite close."

Belle sighed, snuggling into his neck. "They don't understand."

"You need to explain this to me, dearie. Start from the beginning," Rumple said, trying to remain calm.

Belle sighed. She didn't want to tell him, but knew she had to. "At Granny's this morning. They saw the ring. They questioned whether I knew what I was getting into." She kissed his neck. "I love you. Why does anyone have to question it?"

He smoothed her hair, twining his fingers in her curls. "I'm not exactly a good man, Belle."

"Nobody sees the good in you like I do. Even yourself. I love you. Why can't they just accept it?"

"You are sweet and wonderful. I am old and not," Rumple said. "I am thankful for you every day."

"As I am for you," Belle said. She leant up and drew him down for a kiss. He relaxed into it, holding her close.

"You still want to marry me?" Belle asked, when they parted.

"Of course. I can't let you go," Rumple said. "I am rather selfish."

"The wedding. I just want us," Belle said, tucking herself back into his neck.

"Whatever you want," Rumple promised.

* * *

"I can't believe she wants to marry him," Emma said to Mary Margret and Ruby. They were at Granny's enjoying lunch and Belle was still a hot topic amongst them. "What does she see in him?"

"Nobody really knows much about them," Ruby pointed out. "How they knew each other before hand."

Snow nodded. "Belle hasn't said much about her story. I've never seen her around town before Mr Gold showed her around town."

"She must see something in him," Emma said.

They looked out the window and saw Mr Gold and Belle. She was smiling, arm linked with his. She was laughing at something he had said and he was looking at her with such warmth and love that it seemed foreign to him.

They watched him walk her to the library and pause out the front of the door. He bowed to her, a wicked smile on his face before bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles. They watched her laugh and curtsey.

Seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a red rose and passed it to her. She smelt it before giving him a hug and kissed him. He watched her walk into the library once they had parted and he watched the door even after she had left. He left a few minutes later.

"Maybe, she seems something we cannot," Ruby said quietly and went back to work.

"True love," Mary Margret murmured quietly. "is a powerful thing."

* * *

**Please review and happy reading :)**


End file.
